Dracula Retold (My version to raise his second chance)
by huntingfortruth3
Summary: There was a mansion in Transylvania, Romania owned by a young vampire prince named Viktor von Draculin, the stepbrother of King Vlad of Wallachia. He had given a task to earn the relationship with his wife, a widow Queen pureblood named Victoria Draculin, with the death of her firstborn son, killed by Caligula, Dracula wins Victoria's heart and married her in the end.


Dracula Retold

By: Claire N. Teague

Introduction

There were two different nation bloodlines in the human world who traveled and hid from the dangers of the great unknown. Where mortals of the atheism world and the Christian era, there were enemies like strange man-monsters called vampires. They wanted to abominate our world against the light and gain power by reduplicating or re-creating a nation of themselves. In Dracula Untold, you may have read or watched this fanfic tale. Where there was a great, protective king who had a wife, a son, and his own kingdom. Where I'm sure his knights and soldiers were very true and loyal towards their defender, their king, Vlad of Wallachia…or something like that. He becomes tempted by Caligula, his mentor and I'll say, satan's ally, gives Vlad the tege to become a vampire to save his kingdom. This new creature inside of Vlad scares his wife and son, and even though he saves his kingdom, he loses his family to their death. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I have heard of the story and watched the previews.

Very well as said, they claim in the end he lives in the darkness and walks alone, and later he comes to the future on his own. In the Springs of the year 2000, vampires and humans become in peace and learn to change with friendship, love, and converts to the light. He later lives in a mansion in Transylvania of Romania, and meets his younger cousin, who adopts him as his brother, whose name was Victor von Draculin. Viktor told Vlad of his wife, the daughter of his healed Aunt Edith, a vampire and she married a Bright and noble king, named King Peter of Narnia. But alas Narnia is no more, but he later inherited England because of his mother's birthright since the 1920s to the 1980s. Peter went on a journey and rescued three burdened souls, Edith, his wife, and her niece, Elizabeth and her nephew, Prince Viktor von Draculin. In the late 1900s, Viktor met a beautiful princess, the youngest and purest daughter of Peter Pevensie. Victoria Roseblood Pevensie, she was the daughter of his Aunt and Peter. Her older half-brothers were extremely protective of their sister, for she, as women are…are reproductive through holy marriage and royal bloodlines of true love and true friendship. Victoria maybe descended vampire, but she is more powerful, yet peaceful, and wise. Victoria is called a pureblood, a pureblood is a Catholic woman or man, who was born a vampire or a human, and carried on the royal family process of Christianized Whitebloods. I'd say she's a Christian-pire, or a Brightpire.

Of course, in our real world there is no such thing, but in this hardcore translated history, there must be some way for me to convert this. Victoria descends off from Isabelle Gaston, the revolutionary, life-healing Mother Earth and as Gaston, the revolutionary, comeback convert, is none other than Father Time. Peter Pevensie was only the beginning of their lives. Peter, Malissa Belle, Susan, Albus Dumbledore and his twin brother, Edmund, as well as Harry Hook's wife and convertor, Belle Fawn, and the youngest child we have Fair Queen Lucy the Valiant. Lucy serves as Isabelle's copy and equal, she always is happy to greet the good and noble king Aslan, the Lionheart. When the wars ended in Narnia and all of fantasia, the family moved on their separate ways, and Mother Earth with Father Time entered the "Land of Youth" for the "Real Narnia" to have eternal life and peace. However, Peter married Edith in a different path of the circle of life, which was a half-life, a half-love, and a sad beginning.

Edith's father was the First Maker, of the Vampire realm, he lasted for thousands of years. When he died, a great curse came upon the family and hers. Edith suffered pain after she delivered her sons, and two of them fell into Caligula's hands. Edith had two more who stayed with the royal family and Christianity. Daniel married Joyce Wales, a famous doctor, and they moved away to New York. Daniel and Joyce had four sons all the same and a daughter called the Bloodkeeper, they named her Valorie Roseblood Pevensie, whom later met a CEO leader of the Clan of peaceful vampires, Adrian Raines…but that's another complicated story. Donnagin Pevensie married his cousin, Elizabeth, and they had three children. As far as Victoria leads, she marries Viktor and has a son. Eden Adam, a 15-year-old boy loses his father very quickly when his mother, Viki, had another son at the age of 28. Viktor continues from his story that he had left his wife, Victoria the Victorious and the Pureblood with her son, Eden Adam a young vampire prince, and their little one, Lucas Viktor jr, a baby pureblood. Victoria left the royal court and Don Pevensie, with his family, coming this summer in Romania to maintain and inherit the family home in Blossoming Meadows, of Transylvania. "You may not always rely on Caligula, Vlad, he wants a darker secret. My wife may very much be like your first wife and her sons need a father. I will not encourage you to enforce that or intimidate it with her. But as I have learned, 'Befriend without a lie, and to Love with a healing Truth.' as she taught me." He replied, as he gave him a large book. "You'll learn everything you need to know about Whitebloods in that handbook and I will become your concense and lead you to become processed. You need a brighter future and a new chance, if you want another wife and son, I will guide you to that task. No one should ever live alone, dear brother, and neither shall Victoria ever remain." Viktor leaves Vlad and locks the Feardome's door behind him. Viktor never reveals his true death, and this door remains locked until Victoria may clean it up.

CHAPTER ONE

Summer's lost one

Viki von Draculin and her older brother, 30-year-old Don Pevensie, were performers of a traveling group of duet singers. Performing in Transylvania, Romania, before coming home to the Draculin family Domain, Don and Viki sang a sad song that was a favorite of her lost husband and a friend to Don.

SOUNDS OF SILENCE

By: Paul Simon

Hullo, Darkness…

I've come to talk with you again,

Because a vision was softly creeping,

Left the seeds while I was sleeping,

And a vision was planted in my brain,

Still remains…

In the sounds of silence.

(Victoria keeps close her mic as she sings)

Victoria:

In restless dreams I walked alone,

Narrow streets of cobblestone,

'Neath the halo of a streetlamp,

I turned my collar to the cold and damp,

When my eyes were stabbed

by a flash of a neon light,

that split the night…

And the sound of silence.

(Don joins her in the singing)

Don:

And in the naked light I saw,

Ten thousand people, maybe more,

People talking without speaking,

People hearing without listening,

People writing songs that voices never share,

No one dared…

Disturb the sound of silence.

(Victoria's tears begin to fall)

Don:

"Fools" I said, "You do not know,

Silence like a cancer grows,

Hear my words that I think might teach you,

Take my arms that might reach you."

But my words like silent raindrops fell,

And echoed in the wells of silence.

(Don and Victoria sing in a duet)

Duet:

And they bowed and prayed,

To the neon god they made,

And the sign flashed out its warning,

In the words that it was forming,

Duet:

And the sign said,

"The words of the prophets,

And written on the subway walls,

And tenements halls,"

And whispered in the…

Sounds of silence.

Victoria and Don heard many people clapping and shouting, and they saw us crying. But they didn't know if we were happily crying or sadly mourning in grief for some reason. After that final song, Don told the crowds this would be their last world tour because Viki's wonderful husband died to save his family, his death was had happened suddenly and they don't know how it was caused. He leaves the family mansion in Transylvania, Romania, and they will peacefully and remotely be moving to the family domain. "This was one of his favorite songs, and no one knows why. I figured since we are religious, it was sad that half of our world today was lost in the sounds of silence because they don't know the Maker of the Heavens and the Earth. They are lonely not truly knowing who they are and where they belong." said Don, in his speech. "We are going to the summer mansion for a little while, and we are not going to be disturbed. Not to hurt you, but we need time with the family away. So, God bless, safe travels, and…we have to go, its very emotional right now, bye."

Victoria and Don brought the family to the gothic, castle-like mansion in Transylvania, of the early summer of the Modern year 2000. "Children, please do be careful, this home hasn't been seen in for 15 years." said Don, concerned. "This is after all the vampire domain, so be careful where you are at any time of the day or night. Listen to Aunt Victoria and you'll know what to do next." 15-year-old Eden Draculin and his slightly younger cousin, Mariam Pevensie of 14-years-old, carefully brought the luggage inside the manor. Playful and sweet Louise Pevensie brought the two little purebloods in the stroller. "How long must I keep them happy?" groaned 11-year-old Louise. "I've been keeping them tiredly happy since the drive. I want to do something else, please?" I, Victoria Draculin, kept a safe eye on the first floor. I explained to the family, specifically Don and Eliza, about Eden's childhood home. "The second floor is the Dark Halls, no one has ever gone up there for 60 years. Sounds crazy, but we're immortal." Said Victoria. "The third is the Holy Canopy, it's the sanctuary of the Holy Trinity and God's forces of angels. I usually could hear Michael and Raphael debating on Caligula and Satan's next move." Don smiles, "That's really weird, wouldn't they not stay in a haunted mansion?" he replied, worried. "Well…I guess this manor was blest by Fr. John Portal, and the house was haunted for the devils to stay away."

About a few hours later, the family went to the table for supper. And they ate normal human foods like everyone else does. When the babies were later hushed and sung to sleep, in the nursery, the girls went to play chess since their bedtime wasn't near. Eden held his father's sword, and it was glowing. "Mama, my sword is glowing. I think it means there's another vampire living among us." He replied, concerned. "Papa told me it only glows when a devil or a vampire is living near or among us. And you can't deny it, since it's a Holy sword. It even has Michael's name on it!" Victoria saw the glowing sword and grabbed hers, as it was glowing too. "Creepy if you ask me," said Don, worriedly. "Eliza and I will stay with the children, while you two go on and investigate. This is usually when they are out at night, and Viktor probably would have been to, if he were still alive." Eden led Victoria down the hallways of the bright floor, the safety zone, and then up the stairs. "Should we be afraid of anything?" whispered Eden, cautious. "I don't want to find an uninvited company into our bright domain. Mama, look!" There was a door open at the foot of Viktor's old room, there was a tall, muscular, and attractive man in the room. He was

all dressed in black from head to foot. He looked calm and sat appropriately in his royal courtesy jester. This man—or—vampire, was none other than the lost king…or lord, Vlad of Wallachia.

CHAPTER TWO

Meet Lord Vlad of Wallachia

"Ah. Wonderful, its about time I've met you two. Since I came in the spring of Transylvania, I have met Viktor before he closed the door of the North Wing to end his life. I haven't been alone long, but it does rather feel a bit lonely-once in a while." He started to say. "Come, there's no need for you to be afraid, or yet, alarmed by my presence. Come, my adopted-brother's kin, sit and remain comfortable. Viktor has prepared me for my stay, and he has given me a home here at Draculin Domain, until you'd come and turn things around." Victoria and Eden shivered very lightly, but holding their fears, they were not really all that scared. Purebloods are only afraid of one thing, and this fear wasn't a fear at all, since they weren't alone.

"You knew my father? How do you know him?" asked Eden, trembling in a furious, but calm voice as he sat on the bed. The bed was directly a few paces from the warm hearth and his evening chair. "Why are you here on my father's estate? We inherit all of his lands, not that there is any trouble or war in the world. There is no need to cause fear or death…" Vlad smiled, charmed by this young man. "I am not here to kill or harm anyone, young man," he replied, suddenly. "Is there no need for me to explain to you that I am innocent? I mean to say, I mean you and your other kin no harm. I am here for a task at hand for Viktor von Draculin and to secure in his charitable works to keep the home and its people safely protected. That is all." Victoria sat beside her son as the put their swords in their casket, on their belts. "Now, do we need to discuss anything before we get settled in this home?" he replied, calmly. He was charmed, but yet amused by the bright and beautiful Victoria holding hands with her son, Eden. "I'm happy to now be living with my stepbrother's kin. I suppose you'll stay a while?" Eden frowned, guarding his mother, "Not for dinner, sir, for we already have eaten." He bellowed, strictly, as he slightly pulls out his sword. "There is no reason for you to drawl your sword, young lad," he replied, instantly. "I am positively sure I will not turn my back on any of you, especially you, Victoria! You have my word, as a king—"

Victoria hid her smile, as she giggled. "King? Since when are you king of the domain, since Wallachia fell? That your wife and son died, and you became a fool of the devil! That temptation of the tege had turned you and you are now a simple lord, but not of my Lord on High." She replied, lightly. "How can I, Queen, well I'm actually a princess now. I, princess Victoria of both England and Transylvania, can ever trust you in my childhood manor? In my belated husband's domain, you are not the king around here! If anyone of us shouldn't belong here…its Caligula! Never mind of that subject, I'm sorry if my son and I have disturbed you, tonight. I just am a little startled since Viktor's sudden death. Since you two were here, do you know how it ended?" He stood up and shivered himself, and he pointed his pale finger towards the chained, locked, and scratched door of the North Wing.

"It was a dark and stormy night, Viktor thereafter he had given me the handbook about you, purebloods and taught me everything of his conversion. I sought comfort and sympathy. There I couldn't receive it. Your husband, Viktor, one night went into the North Wing, and closed the door of which he disappeared. Never to be seen again, no one knows not how he died. Not even I." he explained. "However, after his death, I never became afflicted by the dark spirits, or even summoned by dark shadows, to be used against my own says. As if his death saved the peace between people and vampires. No more war, no more death. I thought there would be another way, instead of walking alone. Isn't that the fear of all Purebloods and vampires? I was told these last words from him…he said, 'Take care to watch and help Victoria care for our sons, and the manor. Befriend without a lie, and to love with a healing truth'. That was the last I saw and heard from him. I am so sorry, Viki, please, no one wants to be alone. Not even I." Victoria stood in the middle of the room. She wasn't afraid anymore. Eden put his sword away. "Mama, I'll leave to go to bed now," he whispered to her. "I think if you wanted to, by sparing some moments with Uncle Vlad, then I shall leave to my bright chambers at once. Goodnight, Mama, be safe as you return to Uncle Don."

Victoria comes gently near him, and he turns to the window. His tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks and she cried in a way of her own. "I believe we share the similar sorrow, my lord, you have lost a kingdom as have I, in different ages. We have lost someone very special to us, as we have often felt alone. Did my husband tell you of me? Am I as beautiful and healing as he described to you?" she replied, softly. "Did he say that I am very tough, but I am gentle on the inside? You may not have to answer, but I just thought that he explained to you these certain things of the detached family, that he left behind. I shall go, since I maybe pressing more depression." Vlad turned around and he reached out slowly to hold her hand. She stopped and turned around, as to reach to grab his hand, feeling like they were both reaching out for the other for sympathy. "Aye, Viki, he said all those wonderous words about you. He described you as if he knew my wife." He replied, rubbing her hand with his. "And…and I just can't let you go too. I am not your Viktor, please give me a chance to change. Don't leave me, Victoria, you probably aren't my wife, but you wouldn't want to leave me either? Would you?"

"Victoria, don't fret, let the light take care of the darkness." He replied, as she was slowly breathing. "In time, I can assure you, I can change, and I hope to share your days or nights together. Guiding me as I follow you now, we both know I can't rely on Caligula." Victoria took her hand and rubbed the side of his cheek, she could feel the cold blood forming around in his pale cheeks, as she pressed of the soft pressure of her warm blood through her palm and fingers. Vlad and Victoria share the same sympathy, and by then morning slowly breaks. "You should go to bed, Vlad, day is dawning, and you haven't learned to resist the sun yet." She replied, as she whipped away his tears. "You will be fine, but our first floor isn't that light, if you don't want to be in the echoing halls of Caligula or Satan, you are welcomed into my company in a guest room downstairs. Then, until we meet again. Good morrow, Vlad."

In the morning, Victoria hadn't had much sleep. She often thought the manor was quite like Edward and Jane Rochester's Thornfield. She often felt like Jane Eyre, except she had the brighter past, and a new future. She felt like a feminine Mr. Rochester, since she had her biological sons who are fatherless, she isn't a governess, but a widow princess with the loss of her first husband. For he we're not lunatic, but had pain since his youth, who died very young in his age of 30, who was actual vampire age over 200. The North Wing served like the hidden bedroom where Grace Pole kept the devil woman, beforehand, Mrs. Rochester that scared the wits from Mr. Rochester with a threatening marriage arrangement. Like the relationship Mr. Rochester has with Jane, she doesn't run away, instead she helps him deal with the situation, who deals with the justice and heals the truth. "Befriend without a lie, and to love with a healing truth." He shall learn one day and take on the next bright conversion.

She had remembered the garden was prettier since her childhood. There were white and red rose bushes, with daffodils and day lilies, as well as apple trees from Narnia. You may have thought I would have lived an unhappy childhood betrothed to a vampire prince, but half of the vampire rule in Romania began to restore peace between the light, people, and pureblood defenders. (Viki Draculin's Thornfield becomes Martha's childhood home and later Count Dracula's Hotel Transylvania. And they didn't even know it was a sacred royal home) Viki liked to wear the old Victorian dresses at the Transylvanian balls of vamps and purebloods. Many intermated and had pureblood or human children, started Catholic churches, and founded local orphanages with love. Opened hospitals and it became a place for people to live and travel. In the Romania domains, near Germany, Russia, and Italy, people increased while vamps decreased. Vlad was clearly the last of his kind, in order to save his life, he'd have to become whiteblood processed. In the 21st century, we don't have crusades or revolutionary wars, its peace, music, and friendly families across the globe, the dark era has passed for a new beginning of the light.

Chapter three

New problems occur

As often as I was, Don was sitting at the table with his children and his wife, as well as young Eden and the babies. Don felt very close to me as I was his blood-sister, but we both missed Viktor. Sometimes I've often thought that I could still see him in visions or as a kind-hearted ghost. Not many ghosts have hearts, but mine did. I felt like the "Feardome" was a place where the dragon lives, I've often imagined slaying him for the sake of Vlad's life and even if he may not deserve it. I knew that Eden needed a father as good as Viktor, but alas, there is only the poor widower lord Vlad. My baby boy, Lucas, was not even a year old yet. He was about 2 months old. I still nursed him at night, or mid-day even, but he still needed attention. Summer was often warm, and my baby boy can enjoy it. As often the girls won't take the advantage with Eden to enjoy the outside, because they are afraid, they'll shrivel up and die. I often hear the voice of God talk to me and I reply back. He and his son have long conversations with me in the afternoons. God is pictured in my mind tall, fair, and kind. His heart is kindred and beloved by all children. No one really knows his skin color, I'd rather not judge, even though he might know what I meant to say. God tells me not to fear Vlad, even though the Father is against this grave sin, Vlad may very well want to convert and learn to love, truly. Companionship and Romance.

I would often sing to him, and he would like it very much, I would sing my prayers and my depressions. It would often go on something like this…

YOU SAY

By: Lauren Daigle

I keep fighting voices in my mind that say I'm not enough  
Every single lie that tells me I will never measure up  
Am I more than just the sum of every high and every low?  
Remind me once again just who I am because I need to know

You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing  
You say I am strong when I think I am weak  
And You say I am held when I am falling short  
And when I don't belong, oh You say I am Yours  
And I believe, (I) oh I believe (I)  
What You say of me (I)  
I believe

The only thing that matters now is everything You think of me  
In You I find my worth, in You I find my identity, ooh

You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing  
You say I am strong when I think I am weak  
And You say I am held when I am falling short  
When I don't belong, oh You say I am Yours  
And I believe, (I) oh I believe (I)  
What You say of me (I)  
Oh, I believe

(Victoria walks around the courtyard and dances as well)

Taking all I have and now I'm laying it at your feet  
You have every failure God, and You'll have every victory, ooh

You say I am loved when I can't feel a thing  
You say I am strong when I think I am weak  
You say I am held when I am falling short  
When I don't belong, oh You say I am Yours  
And I believe, (I) oh I believe (I)  
What You say of me (I)  
I believe

Oh I believe, ah  
Yes I believe, ah  
What You say of me  
Oh I believe.

(Victoria von Draculin at Draculin [Thornfield] Domain)

(song ends)

As well as living in Draculin Domain, I have often fought the voices in my mind have told me that I'm nothing or maybe that I belong with the weak satan as his monstrous birth giver. I wouldn't be harmed that much since we Purebloods can withstand the pressure. In our minds we may feel fearsome and burdened, but we care. And God tells us to not let our guard down or let the devil mash with our minds. Jesus tells us to love our enemies, many have feared that would be treason. Even if we love them, they'll keep burdening us. Not always true, sometimes that if someone is very low, love brought in can thaw the cold-hearted person to live better.

As my King left with a fatherly hug and a kiss as the sun came down, everyone had the same routine as always. I stayed outside in the garden, and then I heard the door creak open. I smiled as I turned around on the ground from my sketching position by the candlelight. "Good evening, Viki," he said, standing a few feet from my distance. "I assumed you would have been asleep, as a pureblood does in her daily routine." I smiled as he held my hand, bringing to my feet. "Aye, some do, my lord," Victoria replied, "But not most, I happen to know about purebloods more than you do, and as a pureblood I can choose to sleep in the day and stay up at night, if it so pleases you?" He smiles and then looks towards the moon. "I suppose it's a full moon tonight, the wolves ought to be out." He said, suddenly. "Penny for your thoughts, on what we shall do tonight?" I smiled, "You know my lord, I'm not royal and boring as you may think." She replied, charmed. "Have you ever been hunting before? Like…say…at night?" He paused to think, "Hmm, no. I can't say I have." He replied. "Well, I have, but I just don't go out on a limb…alone." She giggles, "Oh…I see, your scared?" she replied, taking her sketching things in. "I won't be but a moment, and I shall take you Night Hunting. Alas, I have a little mouth to feed, but I can't until we are fed."

CHAPTER FOUR

The Love Hunting

Victoria was excited, as much as she adored the sport of night hunting when she and Viktor were youths, she uses it now as a survival thing. She has two sons and she must feed them sometime at night, even when it comes to nursing Lucas. "So…what are we hunting?" he asked, curiously. "Perhaps a stag?" I shook my head, "We aren't the dangerous, bloodthirsty types. Nah, we have simple hunts that give us more energy. Something so small, could actually become powerful energy to enlighten our strength and health." She replies. "Can you fly?" He shakes his head, "I do not believe I can? Though I might not have ever tried." He responded. "I did become curious once to use my ability to turn into a bat, long ago, but I'm not very certain I can now. What? Does this involve flying?" I looked at him worriedly, "This may not look easy, think of turning into one again." She replied. "You have to be able to fly for the hunting games of the night. Its not just fun to try new things, but its also how we get around, as well as physical therapy. Just try for me, please?"

So, he began to use his ability to fly, for about 30 minutes he could turn into a bat, but not many. He had some problems because it had been so long since he had flown before. "You poor thing, let me help you," she replied, happily laughing. She herself turned into a white bat, she had beautiful brown eyes and her wingspan was longer than his. She was about the size of a basketball, she smiled as she landed by him as he perched on the balcony. "You can do it, I'd love teaching you all night how to fly, I haven't even taught my little ones yet either." She replied. "I can help you, and its really no problem. But we have to get the prey or else…you do not want to know, what my baby boy sounds like when he doesn't eat right away within his feeding hour." He followed me among the easy slopes and caress the weeds. She led him to the feeding grounds and found three small rabbits in the clearing. "Wow, that wasn't easy, but it was very thrilling!" he replied, perching on a tree branch. "So, now what?"

she smiled, "This is where all the fun begins, Vlad, welcome to my world of learning!" she replied, whispering. "You must become quiet, because if you sense the blood that you want, you'll have to track the prey down in silence." When he started to get a little crazy, he accidently fell out of the tree and she flew down after him. "Vlad? Ssh. You are so funny." Victoria said, as he was wrapped around her wingspan. "Careful, easy as we untangle our wings." He smiled, "Should we not untangle our wings at this hour? I'm having so much fun getting tangled up in these situations with you—" he replied, whispering in his laugh. "I just can't stop laughing, I'm so happy and I just can't get over my excitement." I finally got untangled, and when I flew up to see the prey, Vlad flew up and purposely swooped in and pulled me back down. "You little—" started Victoria, whispering into her laugh. "I'm trying to plan the hunt, as well as I'm trying to feed my little heirs. Is it wrong for us to be out here at night? We could play later, aren't you hungry at all? Don't you want to have any fun?" He was amused as he was, constantly feeling a slight change in the open. His mind wasn't set on the prey, he was focused on this beautiful little bat that turned his whole world upside-down.

There, in the moonlight, Victoria and Vlad were tangled up again. Victoria had tried to escape his wings, but he had her all caught up in his joint, she couldn't have a determination forever. "If you want fun, I'll show you fun!" she replied, as her eyes turned red. She went up into the sky and then she flew straight after the rabbits. She took her claws and grabbed the squealing rabbits by their necks. He flew up and then he joined her, not knowing what he was doing, but it seemed as if she had better fun killing rabbits as he enjoyed playing around in the hunting. "Wow, you are a natural!" she replied, out of breath. "So, why don't we finally break and have some food inside? That was amazing! You and—and I—you were amazing!" As they flap inside the kitchen, she skinned and butchered the rabbits, steamed a pot of boiled stew broth and mixed sliced vegetables in the pot. In the pot she placed the ingredients for Rabbit stew and she served Vlad some.

"Mmm…my goodness, what is that?" he replied, relieved. "This is so delicious!" She smiled as she served herself some, "Well, I guess being a mother, a widow princess, and a good cook, I must provide for my kin to help them survive. And since I have another, I minus well worry for his health and security as well." She said, charmed. "Well, that was a wonderful night, I can assure you, I'd like to go get my baby now. I'll be right back!" I came to get my baby boy, Lucas, and then came back into the kitchen. "Here he is, my little sweet fangs," I replied, holding my little baby, in my arms. "Lucas, say hullo to your uncle Vlad!" Vlad placed his empty bowl into the sink and washed his hands, he came over to see the sweet baby and smiled as he touched his little hands. "He's so sweet, did you call him sweet fangs?" he asked, amused. "Oh my, he's so little…Viktor must have left your hands full. Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean—" she smiled, "Its alright, sometimes I mention his name and don't realize it was wrong of me to say." She replied. "If you'd like, come and relax in the living room as I nurse the baby."

Vlad much obliged thanked her for supper, and he came to sit on the sofa, by the warm hearth, as she sat beside him in her rocking chair. She placed a blanket over her left arm-side and gave the baby some room to nurse under it. "So, how does that work? I mean to say, I was often fighting to keep my family safe when I was a mortal. My wife and the maids must have kept my belated son well, I never ever saw her nurse him before." He replied, starting a conversation. "Is that how they nurse? The infant on thy mother's breast?" I looked up, "Oh? Well yes, that is how all mothers have done it in the past. Not just mortals, but purebloods and vampire women as well. But the men don't often see that unless they are an experienced father." She replied, "Then they learn eventually that it's a normal thing we do, as a woman's instinct when it comes to raising offspring. When the child is around 6 months old to about a year old, for vamps its 101-years-old, they will learn to nurse from a bottle until they develop their teeth or fangs. As they grow, they will learn to eat solids, play and walk around, and use their voice to communicate. For young vamps, we call, 'loose fangers', could learn to fly and hunt prey. It's very plain to see this occur. Women have never mention deliveries being easier for me to win wars!"

"Huh? That's very interesting, I didn't know that before and I'm glad you told me so. Is there anything else you want to talk about?" he asked, getting comfortable in his sofa. "Where do or how the first Purebloods came together?" She often had this conversation, "Many processed vampires have met me and became my friends. They have asked me where the first purebloods come from? Who are their makers? What colony are they from?" she replied. "Its very hard to explain and would need some time. Viktor and Eliza grew up as Whitebloods, born vampires with grumpy and cruel parents. Viktor and Eliza wanted to see the world around them, but they were afraid of the sun, its light would shrivel their very lives. Aunt Edith, they called her, my mother. Countess Edith of Fangberry Hall, in Romania, she traveled in the night, and she made it to England. My father met her on his travels and married her in England. King Peter was a kind, noble, and wonderful kinsman. He was a Catholic king in the early 1940s and the late 1980s, he had four sons and only one daughter. I, Victoria Roseblood Pevensie, was called a BloodKeeper. I share the same visions and dreams of most vampires around me. I can predict the future and sense any fear that may come to harm my kin or I." she explained.

"I met and grew up as a Catholic, I was born part human and part vampire. I would never use my abilities to curse, kill, or tempt. Magic was forbidden, and witchcraft, sorcery, as well as dark power from your world was restricted from our roots. I became less and less afraid of evil and sin and conquered my enemies by conversion and a caring heart. My devils I have killed were weak in the light and could never change. I converted many vampires into Christianity called Whiteblood processed or Christianized vampires." She explained. "My cousins were struggling to persue their dreams to have a wonderful future. Eliza and Viktor were about 114 and 115 when they came to the Awakening Ball in London. I met and betrothed to Viktor as my other brother, Don Pevensie, married her on that night. Not right away, at least after a year of knowing the two. My evil uncle, this really, really old vampire count saw something in me that was more appealing than to any other vampire he had ever met."

"What was more appealing to you than what he saw in most vampires?" he asked, suddenly. I smiled, "Power! Beauty! And reproduction as well as eternal life!" I replied, "He couldn't read my mind, he couldn't defeat me or fang me if he wanted to. His own fangs shattered into many little pieces once he tried to bite into my precious creamy and rich skin. Its as strong as Iron, you can't even bite into yourself. I was too smart, too bright for his tastes, I am much more powerful than your tege existence. What would you want of me, more than what you could ever want in the world, if you had the power to recreate something? Would you want to deceive me as your little prey, and lie to me to get what you want?"

"Well…no!" he replied, honestly.

"Would you love me only because you hate the light, that you would frighten me into your dark soul to carry me into your enforced bossom and make me your little queen? Of monsters perhaps?" she replied, firmly. "Or become sick in lying to me about our relationship, so that Caligula can work his magic through you just to get to me?" He was shocked, "No way!" he replied, feeling very emotional. "I would never do something like that, I have enjoyed our little games and cooking with you, watching you feed your baby as well as telling me about the first pureblood!" I calm down and smile. "I knew you were better than him," I replied, cheery in my tone. "There is something rather about you, that I pleasure in your company, Vlad. You are learning to become a protective and honest man, as well as a fast learner. Yet you take your time and find love…does this seem like love to you? Don't lie, all women—most women, like me, love that in a man, honest, bravery, even if he can't defend himself, the women who were raised in the highest court were often taught to teach their men! I'd still accept that too. What do you think?"

"I believe you are…right," he replied. "I do feel something very deep for you. It isn't a lie, no, it's a friendship that will lead into the truth…truth does hurt…no matter, it hurts so much that its healing me and my worrisome world I won't have to fear any sort of thing out. You have changed me, and I love you for that. And if you're not ready to court me…just tell me so, I respect you and I will not eat your family. I will someday want my own or adapt. Not to abominate, but to love and nurture with your help of course, if you'll have me."

Chapter Five

Where have you been all my life

Victoria and Vlad had a long conversation that never began to tire, When the baby had finally got to sleep, Victoria put the child into his safe cradle, in his secured nursery, and she left the room. "Well, I have some cleaning up to do," said Victoria, as Vlad came up. "You can come with me, if…if you are brave enough to join me?" Vlad smiles, as she gets her swords at the ready, "Ready for battle?" she replied, as he started to ponder what she was up to. "Viki? Whoa, whoa, whoa?" he stopped her as she was about to access the upstairs. "What are you doing? Its like 2am in the morning? That place is too dangerous!" Vlad was now worried, he looked at her smiley faced expressions. "Viki, sweetie, let's not go up there and mess around," said Vlad, concerned. "Let's go fly around, catch some more prey, you don't need to go up there." Victoria smiled, "Fine. Fine. I guess you aren't that brave after all," she teased him. "I guess I'll go in and pay Caligula a little visit myself! I'm braver and smarter than you think!"

"Victoria! He's too dangerous, are you insane?" he replies, holding onto her hand, kissing it. "Please, don't, this really isn't funny! Come down from there, he'll hurt you!" Victoria smiled, "If you have good fear of the Lord, God, you have nothing to fear at all. Satan and Caligula are monsters to you, a burden to the humans, but to me, they are silly little pussy cats waiting to play!" Vlad cupped her around his arms, "This isn't a joke, Viki, really, I do care about you! Don't go in there!" said Vlad, kissing her head and hugging her close. "I can't risk losing you, like I lost Alina. Please, I can't lose you too!" Victoria got out of his reach, "Vlad, Viktor wasn't worthy to kill Caligula in the North Wing. But I am, and its basically the house of devils. It's the place called the 'Feardome' the place where Michael, the Archangel, needed to find out where the enemy is hiding. And now, I have no fear to ambush them, and you can come with me!" Vlad was confused, "You're not afraid? He won't be able kill you? I'm sure he'll tempt you to turn like me and what would you say?" he replied, following me to the door. "Viki, please, are you out of your mind?"

"Yep. Pretty much!" said Victoria, feeling very confident. "You coming or not? Do tell, I pray you, that when it comes to a dangerous war. Don't you think it would be a good idea to win the war, even if its hard as you think it may be?" Vlad responds to asking if she needs armor or some kind of shield. "Yes. You may need the shield and you may need the sword, its all apart of my secret plan!" she replied, getting her sword ready. "Okay, now don't show fear or else, you don't want to feel like this hardcore defeat is way too difficult for you! I guess I'll have to win your wars for you. The only thing I'm missing here is that I shouldn't fear evil and darkness, its evil who should fear me! I'm on God's side, and he's my maker. There is nothing I shall fear, he is always with me and Viktor says the wars are over, so really there's just a little misunderstanding going on up here." Vlad begins to tremble as well as he tries to willingly to force himself to lock the door and saving her life from sudden death. "If you believe in my maker, you shall have no reason at all to fear evil or darkness!" I replied. "You coming with me, or are you staying out of trouble? I guess I'm all alone then, I'll kill the beast myself!"

"You will do no such thing on your own," he replied, feeling to bear with her. "I'm not as confident as you are, we can't both back down on this invasion!" she laughed, "Invasion? Oh this? Nay, an uninvited guest to Caligula isn't wrong of me. Evil doesn't ask or come invited, they come when they are unexpected or unapproved. So, I guess, I'll have to come the same way and honor the tradition of the unexpected visitor carrying a great burden!" Victoria and Vlad go into the room with the terrorized door, and came to a gothic, decorated throne room. There at the seat of the throne was a tall, beautiful man, who was selfish, deceitful, and had a lying heart. "Well, well, well, if it isn't a wonderful surprise. Its always a pleasure to see you, Victoria!" said satan, the man in the kingly outfit. "What might be your privilege, as well as your lord here tonight?" Victoria stood in front of the throne, "Ah. Well, I've come to kill Caligula!" she replied. "I wish to send his very head to the gallows, and to vanquish the very evil inside of your little cold-heart!"

"Wow…what a wonderful presentation, I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that. I had a deal in partnership with him not too long ago, that our children would someday fall in love, and enforce them to intermate to have a monstrous race, tied to hell and make the world suffer!" replied satan, smirking. "If you'd like we could discuss the matters of your wedding plans with Vlad over depression and suffering, it will be so much worth dying for, that I'd rather can't wait to see how it ends!" Vlad steps in front of her, with his sword up, ready to challenge this monster. "How dare you mock her that way! I'll get you for this!" he said, sneering with avenging excitement. "Victoria, just say the word and my soul shall be healed!" Victoria lightly pushes Vlad to the side and decides to get ahead of satan. "Oh, you have no idea how much trouble you are in! I would be much obliged if you would be so mean as to give up Caligula!" she replied, amusing him with her whirling words to attract his weak spot. "I would pay you millions of love, towards one simple fall! That will crumble your evil dwelling place as well as your precious…little…lives! Better late than never!"

"This is madness," said Vlad, learning to understand. "How can you be so challenging to this devil man anyway? How are you thinking to defeat him just with horrible words and you don't even mean it?" Then the room becomes dampened within the flaming lights, Vlad and Victoria stare face to face with a cripple-looking, ugly-faced man. With sharp finger-like claws and his sharp teeth stuck out. "Vell, vell, vell, vhat have we have here?" he said in between his teeth, as he spoke in his "v" voice. "Viktoria von Draculin, one of the most powerful and beautiful vampires in all the world! (to Vlad) And what a surprise to see, the most handsome, powerful, young vampire king…oh, that's right, he's no longer a king, nor a father or a husband! Ah. But now we have a match!" He was about to grasp my hand to hold, but Vlad stood up for her and shouted at him, "DO NOT LAY A FINGER ON HER!" he shouted, furious, in a good way. "SHE ISN'T YOURS TO TOUCH!" Victoria smiled as she came from behind him. "Oh…sorry for me to intrude, I was only going to pay my respects and kiss the princess' hand." He replied, "And is suppose she's only yours to touch? Okay, don't mind me, I was just going to take a little taste of sweet revenge. It has a little savory flavor, doesn't it, satan?"

"Aye. Indeed, she is very pleasing for her skin is richer and creamier than any other lady in the world!" replied satan. "She might even have richer blood than any other mortal in the world, even if she isn't a mortal, immortal, that is. Maybe even Alina was a low one, with Victoria's she could be—" Victoria stood in front of Vlad again, "Are we going to gossip about how delicious I am or are we going to fight you?" she replied, bored. "Caligula, I have had enough of your torments through my kin in Transylvania and my other kin through Wallachia! I am ready to watch me kill you! I for one, would love to see how that ends!" Caligula tried to get me to taste the tege Vlad once did, but I just had about enough. I decided to call in a little backup. About four men dressed in suits of gold armor, glamorous long hair, and had a pair of white-feathered wings on their backs. "Prepare to meet your worst nightmare!" said the tall, blonde one. "Protect the princess, do not harm the vampire, he's a marked one, and avenge our Lord, God of Hosts!"

"Victoria, we will vanquish the devils, while you and Vlad defeat Caligula," commanded Michael, an angel. "God bless this night for it is almost the new morning! Say your prayers and end the darkness once and for all. You, Vlad, and your families may live in peace once again!" Victoria obeyed willingly to her patron saint and her guardian angel. "I have a bone to pick with you, Caligula, and that'll be the last time you'll ever make any contact with death or Vlad!" said Victoria, with her sword and sliced him in half. His blood turned black and trailed down the drain, as thick as oil. "Gaaaaaaah!" screamed Caligula. "Nooooo! What have you done! You'll never get away with this!" I smiled and smirked, "Oh. I already have! It isn't I whom should be afraid of you! You should be afraid of me, as for my king anything is possible, because nothing is impossible with God!" And with these words as she stood up to Vlad and the angels, she said;

St. Michael, the Archangel, defend us in battle.

Be our safeguard against the wickedness,

And snares of the devil,

May God rebuke him,

We humbly pray,

And do you, O Prince of Heavenly Hosts,

By the power of God,

Cast satan, and Caligula into Hell,

And all the evil spirits who wander in the world,

Seeking the ruin of souls,

Amen!

With that, satan and his crew left the room, Victoria took Vlad's shield and protected him from behind it as the light shown all around the room. The angels were gone, and it was morning, and then the room was a beautiful library and the lamps were lit. "Well, then, you certainly survived that night." said a familiar voice, it sounded very clear and Scottish in a way. "Vlad, Victoria, you've won. You both were worthy and victorious…I see now, somehow you deserve each other!" There was a young ghost, dressed in black, he was young and beautiful. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and a Transylvanian-Scottish accent. He wore the crucifix around his neck, and he carried a brown book in his hands called, "The Catholic Bible." As if he had finished reading it. "Oh! Viktor!" cried Victoria, suddenly. "You're alive, Oh! Oh, my darling. I thought I lost you." Viktor smiled, "Yet ye have, my love. For I am not here." He replied, in a joyful voice. "But that wonderful handsome devil is. He's not a devil, he's a whiteblood. His conversion and in the feardome, his fear became less. May he strongly keep you, listen and love you." Victoria ran to the sofa, but her arms slipped past his body.

"No. no. no. Please? Viktor? Oh my…" she started to weep. "Viktor, you have died?" He rubbed her cheek, for it felt so real. "Aye, my darl'n, I have gone to heaven. Thanks to you my soul was well. But alas, how did I die?" he replied, as she wept. "Don't cry, darl'n, it only makes you worse. I died suddenly, ye killed Gaius and that night he tried to take you from me. I closed the door of the North Wing, and I wasn't worthy to defeat him myself. So, I prayed, and God took my soul, as for my vampire body, the devils fed on it, until it was nothing but broken bones and lose flesh lying about."

"I could never find another whiteblood as pure as I found a vampire to ensure your care as well as my youthful ones." He explained, "That's why before I died, I came home and taught Vlad, and I gave him a home under me wings. And later if he learned his lessons and took his time with you, learning the pureblood's ways, then maybe you'd love him for the sake of you and our children. Not to reflect on me, the past has past, Viki. We've suffered enough, and you've saved souls. Bless ye heart, bless ye both, Eden may not warm up to Vlad entirely as a father, but I know you and Lucas can't handle the pressure on ye own. Don't mourn for me, Viki, keep on standing! Take courage and live on without me! It'll be wrong for ye not to, where's the truth in that? Goodbye, darl'n, and good luck." Victoria waited until nighttime and then when after she sent her loved ones to go home to England, because she knew it wasn't very safe for them anymore. Eden remained at the manor for he was silent. Victoria was weeping as the second floor was cleaned and mended. She listened and stopped crying, and heard a beautiful, soft voice of a man in the nursery. He was singing to her little baby, and he was silently amused watching him softly rub his cheeks.

SOUNDS OF SHARING SONGS

Partly created by Claire Teague

Vlad(sings):

Hullo darkness…my old friend,

I've come to talk to you again,

Because a vision was softly creeping,

Left its seeds while we were sleeping,

And a vision was planted in our brains,

Still remains…

In the sounds of silence.

(Victoria calmly dries her tears and sits on the bed)

Vlad(sings):

In restless dreams I walked alone,

In the shadows of the great unknown,

'Neath the halo of a Holy Virgin,

As my chance had a beginning,

She showed me such kindness,

With bravery and forgiveness,

She gave me strength to love her sons,

The wars are done…

In the sounds of silence.

(Victoria comes from the bed over to them)

Victoria(sings):

In the darkness without fear,

I had to save this poor man here,

And with the angels softly keeping,

I came to help from my weeping,

To face the danger from far down below,

As I know,

There shall be no more silence.

(Victoria slides into Vlad's arms, and comforts him)

Victoria(sings):

To befriend without a lie,

I've come to comfort from his cry,

With the risk to save our kin,

We share our newfound love within,

And with our voices we sing this babe a lulibye,

And he doesn't cry…

In the sharing of our songs.

(Victoria and Vlad hold each other close)

Duet:

And in our gentle keeping,

We raise this child from his sleeping,

And without fear we save all souls,

As our story begins to unfold,

And we break the bond of all the darkness,

That useless…

Sounds of silence.

(with the song score slows to end, the couple take the baby out of the dark room and the song ends)

CHAPTER SIX

The end of Eden

"So, what else do we need to do now?" asked Vlad, as Victoria carried her little one into the living room. "I will never leave you, Victoria, I promise I will never leave you, and the boys." Victoria comes closer towards him, "Its just very hard not to cry. I mean, I've stopped doubting you've changed, and I was worried that you'd want to go with the plan to reduplicate more vampires. But no…I learned to understand you! You feel for me in the other way, you have become my best friend without a lie." She replied, rocking her infant. "And now, you…do you love me, the same as I would for you?" Vlad hugged the two of them, and Victoria cried not of sorrow, but of happiness. He learned to love her with a healing truth, which made him lighter. Even if he still wore clothes like a vampire king or whatnot. Some Whitebloods would keep wearing their traditional—besides the fact, he loves her, and she loves him all the same. "I want to court you, but I want to have a relationship that's closer than that!" she replied. "I don't want to force you, I love you Vlad, and I still would advise you to continue the path of pureblood hood."

Victoria longed as he longed for the sympathy and comfort of one another. Even to be held, kissed by one another. Yes, I can agree with you there has to be some kind of dramatic-romantic action in the whole thing. At that very moment, as the kisses grew stronger of each other pressing of their lips, Victoria paused as she laid the infant in her arms, and Vlad began to kiss down her neck, so that he could have enough room and not hurt the baby. When she paused to feel the emotional feeling of love or to beloved…she heard a sudden cry for help. "HELP! Mama!" cried Eden, as if he were in danger. Victoria flung from her comfort spot and looked out the window. "OH! EDEN!" she screamed in horror. "EDEN! DARLING!" The baby startled started to cry, and then Vlad looked over the window and found a horrifying sight. Eden was swinging his sword into action, and he was screaming, there was a giant spider stalking the vampire boy. "MAMA! HELP!" cried Eden, screaming as loud as he could. "IT'S HIM! IT'S CALIGULA!"

"Take the baby, I'll save him!" cried Victoria, furiously. "Please, Vlad, I must save my oldest heir! I love him, he's the only Viktor I have left of him! I love you insanely, but I…challenge CALIGULA!" Then Vlad left Victoria and the baby inside the house, and he flew with great courage as he came down in his man form and raised his sword defending Eden. Vlad helps Eden up and then the boys hold up their swords and slash the spider. Four legs of the spider come off and it lets out a horrible scream. This hurts Eden's ears and the noise confuses him, and he decides to charge at the spider with all his pride, like young King David would do to Goliath, and he killed the beast. Eden's strength was taken away when the spider's venom reached his heart when he died for his kin, his mother, future stepfather and baby brother. "No! Eden!" shouted Vlad, tracing the flashback of loosing his only son. "Eden! Caligula…THIS…ENDS…NOW!"

"You never give up do you, Vlad," he replied. "We had everything together, I gave you the tege, and you saved your kingdom. But maybe I did intend to destroy everything you loved…because that's what we villains do. And we just don't care by doing what we are made to do. That's what you are, and what we are meant to be!" Vlad shakes his head, "YOU ARE A FOOL!" he shouted, upset. "You may have tempted me to become something powerful, but I will not stand for your fury and deception to end one world to make it better by cursing and killing it? What is all good and created with love and truth, it hurts if its really there! Created by him or not, I'm going to do what's right, and you can't do nothing to stop me!" Vlad holds his swords at Caligula and shouts as loud as he could, charging the swords at his cold-hearted soul;

"I challenge thee, to the evil Caligula,

To end his evil doing.

To defend and love what was lost,

And what has been already now given to me,

I already know who I'm meant to be!"

He proclaimed.

"I will change all wrong,

And make things right,

Even if I am not that wise,

I'll mend this bond torn by pride!"

He continued.

"Befriend without a lie,

Comes the following,

Love within a healing truth,

I will end you, Caligula, for you shall deserve die!"

At this very moment, Victoria hid herself and the baby from his horrible attack that was so victorious. Caligula breathed his last, and he was no more. The devils who were behind on the attack, had turned to dust when the sun began to rise. Vlad didn't burn at all that glorious morning, but he indeed felt tired. Eden lay in the ruins of the foggy forests, and Vlad laid beside him. Eden had not had his last breath, for he turned to Vlad and coughed. "You are a lot like my father, but you are not himself. You are not like God, most Mighty, but you are a good warrior and a soft Lord, you are worthy to marry my mother and secure my baby brother." He coughed. "I have underestimated you, Vlad, and I'm sorry. But if you were my father for the last moments for my life, you would have been great. But I've got to join my father and sister now, cherry oh and take good care of them. At least I got to see you one…last…time. Tell my mother not to cry for me, and that I love her, too. Well…bye."

On this tragic day, in the beginning summer of June, of the 15th called "The Sacred Heart of Jesus" a holy obligation day. A nearby church celebrated a funeral privately for the death of Prince Eden von Draculin, the world knows him as a champion fencer in London, England of the crown, Prince Eden Adam Pevensie. His somewhat girlfriend, cousin Mary Pevensie, grew silent until she turned 115, which was only a few days after. When Lucas turned 101, Victoria was out in the bright fields and blossoming meadows. Her beautiful Thornfield Hall was in much condition that they couldn't live there for very long. She felt the change of the wind, she was trying to think of a warmer and safer place even if it were Winter.

CHAPTER SEVEN

The Zing's proposal

Victoria was playing with her baby boy outside in the meadows, he wasn't the age of 1-year-olds. He was about a baby human's age of 4 or 5 months, to recalculate. Anyway, chubbier and adorb than ever. She sat with him and then all of the sudden, this black bat crash lands in the little creek bed. "What was that for?" replied Victoria, splashed with little droplets of water. "It's a pleasant, sweet, beautiful day…until you crash landed into the creek." He laughed a good lasting laugh, and Victoria looked at him with delight, even if she was very annoyed by the splash of water. "Oh, come on, don't give me that look!" said Vlad, changing into his figure-man look. "Its hotter than you think out here, and I'm not even burning up! Look at me!" Victoria closes her baby's eyes, "Don't look, he's smoking hot shirtless!" she replied, laughing. "Its not good for your innocent little eyes to see." He smiled as he sat beside her and he sighed, "Well, that's over. And my dearest Viki, I'm not going to hang around and wait for you to accept. Let me tell you, you are the most gorgeous thing I've ever met and loved. Don't reflect on the past, remember, that was history. Tomorrow's a mystery, but today is a gift!"

Vlad opens from his pocket and opens-up the small velvet box. "Vladimir!" she replied, amazed. "You shouldn't have, its beautiful!" Vlad smiles and he looks into her eyes, he tells her his proposal. "Victoria, you might as well marry me, because if I hadn't bought this future…your son wouldn't have had a great father. Quoted by your son, Eden, whom approved of me before he died to save us." He grinned as he placed on this crown engagement ring on her finger. "Victoria the Valiant! Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?" Victoria carefully put her son down and wrapped her arms around his neck as she embraced with many kisses. As well as he had the joy of kissing her back, smothering and smothering deeply. Victoria and Vlad carried the child home, and they packed up their lugauge. Victoria was invited for the royal Awakening Ball in Auradon. There was a wedding party set for them. Don Pevensie, as best man was there, and then, came along the family reunion. Mother Earth and Father Time have already left their past behind. As Victoria, their grandchild inherited this peaceful and beautiful woods. There with a glamourous cabin mansion and given a peaceful place to live. Victoria's wedding night and danced the night away in Vlad's arms. "I know they would have preferred the new classic dances they have now, but I've always loved the old Victorian royal dances. They call them Maskarade balls!" said Victoria. "I'm happy that I married you and that your happy of whom you married me. Not just that, you are transformed as a pureblood. We may still have our ups and downs but were pretty much okay!" Vlad and Victoria have a wonderful night and thereafter putting Lucas to sleep. And they lived happily ever after. Well maybe…not just yet.

About 4 years later, Vlad and Victoria's youth never changed. Lucas, about 104-years-old, was flying in the night away from the windows. Two little ones, who were brown and black followed him outside. "Come on, you girls, were 'suppose' to play inside!" said Lucas, groaning. "Don't follow me again, ye here?" The girls giggled, and then there came a swooping large bat outside behind them. "No, you don't, where do you think you three are going?" said Vlad, father and king of his kin. "You are all coming with me, because your mother and I aren't finished with you yet!" As he caught the three little batlings, Victoria was flying out to perch on the tree. "You have got to be kidding me, Vlad, even you can't handle three little pigs by yourself!" she teased him. "Yet until the big bad wolf comes and eats the three little pigs by kissing their cheeks and their tummies. They'll hide behind their mummy, so help me God. And…he won't. Because I can do it with a little help by comforting and calming down." When Victoria amused watched her husband fly after tiredly to get the three rascals. "Oh relax, these kids are hyper. You were hyper when we first came into the woods. They are eager for their first lesson to stalk and hunt the prey. Remember I told you around 3 years old they would start to play, walk, fly and hunt?" replied Victoria. "You wanted to kiss me all over, carefully not trying to fang me. Do yah?"

"Don't tempt it," he replied, jumping onto her and falling into the grass. "This isn't a temptation, its part of our love. Its what we do as heroes, we save, we come home and raise a family, and then we can get tangled up in our wings and kiss each other until our hearts are content!" Victoria laughed, charmed, "You basically said the words out of my mouth, that was exactly what I was thinking!" she replied. "Hey, do we finish each other's sentences? What am I thinking of now?" He kissed her lips and thought, "We should probably find out where the kids have gone to…" said Vlad, correctly. "Or...we could just keep kissing? I'm not finished with you yet!" Then when the children swooped down and sat by their kissing moments. "Awe, that's so sweet!" said Martha, amused. "That's so romantic! Myra, Lucas, come look at this!" Vlad looks over to the kids, Victoria urges him not to stop. "You kids, actually like this?" replied Vlad, confused. "Well, I guess this will keep you entertained, don't mind if I do!" Lucas, Myra and Martha all sat near their kissing parents. "Okay, okay, I'm finished." Breathed Victoria. "As for you three, we are done running around after you, so if you don't want us to kiss you so much, than fly into your rooms at once because its almost morning, and you know what that means?" The kids groaned, "Do we have to go to bed now?" groaned Lucas. "Let's have some more fun, I love seeing da suffer!"

"Suffer? Suffer? This isn't suffering, this is what I love to do!" said Vlad, flying up to them. "You better listen to your mother, because if you don't, there will be consequences!" Victoria laughs and as Vlad tucks the children into bed, Vlad sings a sweet song, "Mother Earth and Father Time" to them as they begin to sleep. Victoria dresses in her nightgown, and when the children are asleep, Victoria combs her hair down…who quietly listens to the sound of peace. Then the lights are dimmed, and after she said her silent prayer, a handsome pureblood comes into the room. She feels a chill down her spine as he approaches her, and she gets up. She leans against the wall, as the deeply look into each other's eyes and he takes his shirt off. He pulls her into a kiss and smothers the joy of passionately kissing his Queen, as she handles her King, when the children are sleeping peacefully into the day. When they finally let off, they curl up in their bed and go to sleep together. And there is-their Happily Ever After! The End.


End file.
